


(tell me, baby. will you be here when i wake up even with no makeup) i don't wanna fake it.

by gotsarang



Series: (and i'll be your) love song [2]
Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: M/M, Misunderstandings, Unbeta-ed, because it the truth, jaebum thinks jinyoung is too good for him, jinyoung thinks jaebum is perfect, mildest angst in the world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 06:13:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11052996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gotsarang/pseuds/gotsarang
Summary: "Nothing happened last night."





	(tell me, baby. will you be here when i wake up even with no makeup) i don't wanna fake it.

**Author's Note:**

> Naked - Dev ft Enrique Iglesias
> 
> for drei (andrea s.)
> 
> (how to angst)

Jaebum opens his eyes to the intruding sunlight. He's wrapped up with unfamiliar sheets, wrapped up in someone's pale limbs.

 

Jinyoung is a welcome sight in the bright morning light, he must admit. Skin soft and creamy despite a few blemishes marring the delicate surface. Mouth pouty and scarlet in contrast to the faint stubble dusting his upper lip and chin. Jaebum doesn't mind the bluish tinge of undereye circles beneath the fanning of long eyelashes, scrubbed clean of the sooty eyeliner from last night.

 

  
He was a creature of the night, moonlight and shadow are the lead roles and he is the platform they stage the show on. He was alluring and hypnotic--dark eyes that could reel anyone in with a single look and an imperceptible manueuver of the shoulder revealing a tantalizing slip of clavicle and neck, teasing and coy.

 

Jaebum couldn't lie, he liked that side of Jinyoung very much. But Jaebum honestly preferred Jinyoung like this, the slope of his back and neck concealed, warm and a little vulnerable in Jaebum's borrowed sweatshirt.

 

  
*************

 

Jinyoung stirs and awakens drowsily at the brush of Jaebum's fingers on his temples. Sharp coffee-colored eyes lock with his own, the look of surprise must be evident on his face, as the older male's expression loses its fond demeanor, his hand pulls away, and he looks as stunned as Jinyoung feels--as if he is caught in the act something taboo.

 

Clearing his throat, Jaebum turns away and reaches for the jacket he carelessly shrugged off last night at the foot of the bed. Jinyoung's heart clenches coldly, tears prickling at the corners of his eyes.

 

 

 _Why spare me a little tenderness just to abruptly take it away?_ Jinyoung wants to ask, the question burning at the tip of his tongue.

 

 

"Nothing happened last night." Jaebum assures him as he leans by the doorway, feet already halfway out of the room.

 

 

Jinyoung can't see him, but he swears he can feel the weight of his gaze burning a brand onto his back all the same. He feels naked even amid his pajamas, pilfered sweatshirt, thick blankets and all.

 

***************

 

 

"Jaebum,"

 

Hand on the door like he can't wait to leave, but Jinyoung's voice freezes him in his tracks.

 

It always does.

 

 

Jinyoung makes his way to him. Slowly. Steadily. As if any sudden movement might trigger Jaebum to bolt out the door.

 

 

Then he is in front of him, in all his glory; sleep-rumpled hair and too-large sleeves going past his wrists. Jaebum has to swallow, heart caught in his throat--he looks perfect, he is art in the presence of the uncultured, an celestial being no mere mortal has a right to chance upon. Jaebum isn't worthy enought to witness this. It's a scene a little too intimate for him, a boy with no place or status in Jinyoung's life.

 

"Nothing happened?" Jinyoung asks, and Jaebum nods curtly, jaw clenched and eyes hard.

 

It's too desperate a shot, but Jaebum wants to think he sounds a little sad. Jinyoung bites his lip and reaches for his hand. Jaebum releases his hold on the doorknob and meets his palm with Jinyoung's fingertips, still always a fool for Jinyoung.

 

 

 

He has no idea how, yet Jinyoung throws himself into his arms, chin tucked into the crook of his neck, lips against his skin, whispering for him to _then make everything happen._


End file.
